


What It Means To Be Seen (Tumblr Requests!)

by PotentialManager



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I take requests here too!, I write a lot about runaway royals, Mostly xReader, Multi, NSFW will be noted on the chapter titles, Requests, Tumblr request, headcanons, mentions of abuse in some chapters which will be put in a warning before the chapter starts, short scenarios/stories, will tag more characters/pairings as more show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialManager/pseuds/PotentialManager
Summary: Black Clover requests from my tumblr, Floralamongtheclouds! Mostly xReader, but might contain more in the future!Want to request something? I'll take requests from here too!(These stories are not continuous in any way, unless mentioned otherwise.)
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Charmy Pappitson & Yuno, Charmy Pappitson/Langris Vaude, Charmy Pappitson/Zora Ideale, Finral Roulacase/Reader, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Gauche Adlai/Reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Mereoleona Vermillion/William Vangeance, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Yuno/Reader, Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva, Zora Ideale/Reader, asta/reader - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	1. I Could Never Hurt You (GauchexElf!Girlfriend!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hello! Can I request a Gauche x girlfriend reader where instead of Gauche being turned(?) into an elf, the reader is turned(?) into an elf and she and him fight?
> 
> Hello hello! Of course! Thanks so much for the request :) you didn’t specify what kind of magic reader uses, so I took some liberty with that (also I made reader’s and Marie’s elves related, I hope that works for you), if you’d like to see different specifics, just lmk and I can rewrite it to what you want! It’s been a while since I’ve written fighting scenes, so I hope you enjoy.

When you had suddenly been engulfed by a strange white light and gained red facial markings before suddenly fleeing away from the base, Gauche thought that was the craziest thing that happened that day (which was a feat since the Eye of the Midnight Sun had attacked the base that day, then he learned from Asta that you had been possessed by an Elf and so had many others, and he thought that was the craziest thing that had happened that day, and then he ended up on opposite sides of a battle with you (with Marie, also possessed as an Elf, clinging tightly on to you) with half of his squadmates missing due to them fighting the captain of the Coral Peacocks, concluding that, no, that was the craziest thing to have happened that day.

“We need to get up there,” Asta yelled, pointing up to the tower where you and Marie currently stood, “We’re not going to be able to do anything like this!” As much as Gauche hated to admit it, the runt was correct. He had never seen your magic like this before. Sure, you were pretty strong for an Iron Magic user, but what you were doing now was way past the level you used to be on. Currently, you were protecting yourself and Marie with a curtain of iron, only sightly opened so you could see where your onslaught of javelins were going. It was taking everyone all they could just to evade and protect themselves from the projectiles, including those who were worn out from the previous battle. If this is what your magic was like, he didn’t want to think about how Marie’s magic had amplified.

“If Henry can fly us up there and you break down that barrier with your Sword, we might have an opening, but it’s going to be tight!” Gauche yelled back.

“It’s going to be hard to evade and get close.” Henry drawled out.

“D-don’t worry, I can cover us.” Grey squeaked.

“Then let’s do it!” Asta yelled once more, shattering the incoming javelins with his sword as Henry transformed the base around them and into a ship. 

“I-I hope this works,” Grey stuttered out once they took flight, “Transformation Magic: magic convert to rubber.” She changed the wood of the base to rubber, making it so the javelins either stuck harmlessly stuck to the outside of the ship or bounced off.

“Asta, now!” Gauche commanded. Asta nodded in response, leaping from the the open door of the ship and into the iron wall, sword first. Gauche was correct in that it gave them a window to reach the top of the tower, but with how fast the ship was flying, the iron magic hadn’t completely dissolved, causing the ship to be hit from the side, ejecting himself, Grey, and Gordon on to the floor.

Gauche barely had enough time to reorient himself to hear you and Marie speak to each other.

“May I, sister?” Marie asked.

Sister?!

“Of course.” You replied.

“Humans, look at me.”

“Don’t look at them!” Gauche hoped he yelled that out in time to warn his squadmates.

“Why?!” Demanded Asta.

“Marie has Eye Magic, one glimpse and she can paralyze you in an instant!”

“But that just brings us back to dodging!” 

“I know that.” Guache growled out. He didn’t want to fight you, though. He couldn’t imagine hurting even a hair on your head, never mind Marie; the two people he treasured most in the whole world and you were on opposing sides.

But he knew if he gave up, you wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

“Keep an eye on the blonde one,” he heard you say to Marie, “He seems to be able to nullify my magic somehow.”

Gauche called out your name, hoping that you’d hear him in some way. He conjured up a mirror to see that you still had your back to him.

“Please, stop this,” he tried again, “I don’t want to fight you or hurt you!”

“You must be trying to talk to the human that once inhabited this body,” you finally spoke back, but your back remained turned to him, “A fruitless endeavor. Whoever you knew before is long dead.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Asta intervened, “The elf that possessed Luck tried saying the same thing, but I can promise they’re both still-”

“Does it matter,” you laughed, cutting him off, “All of humanity will be eradicated, anyway! And I’m going to contribute to that starting with you five!” At these words, you spun around to face Gauche, who just had enough time to step back from a large spike shooting up from the ground, lightly grazing him and shattering his mirror.

“Keep, them busy,” Asta yelled, “I think I have a plan!”

“None of you better hurt them,” Gauche warned while creating a double of himself, “Or else I’ll kill you!” He then filled the room with mirrors, giving you the illusion he was going to shoot at you, causing you to redirect most of your projectiles towards those instead. In actuality, he couldn’t even bring himself to shoot his light beam close to you. He knew that it wasn’t really you, but it was still you, so he just kept you attention diverted by creating new mirrors every time you smashed one.

Gordon and Henry were still busy just trying defend themselves, but Grey was able to transform herself into Asta without you, who was busy with the mirrors, or Marie, who was busy tracking the actual Asta, noticing. Then, fake sword in hand, she charged towards you.

“You think I wouldn’t be able to sense you.” You started to mock, turning towards Grey, but you hesitated when you saw it wasn’t who you expected it to be.

And a hesitation was all they needed.

Grey swung at you with all her might. While the sword she wielded didn’t have anti-magic properties like the real Asta’s did, she still hoped it would be enough force to knock you out. While it did work out in that favor, you still had enough time to also knock Grey back, rendering her unconscious. Your attacks finally came to a stop, allowing Gordon and Henry to collapse from exhaustion.

“Sister!” Marie cried out, finally looking away from Asta to check on your slumped form. 

“E-eclat.” You coughed out, slowly raising a figure to warn her about Asta who was taking this opportunity to try and sneak up on her, but Marie was faster, instantly turning back around, paralyzing him on the stop.

“D-dammit,” Asta choked out, “G-gauche, you have to do something!”

Gauche froze on the spot. He was right, he was the only one of his squadmates still standing, but that didn’t mean he could do something. That would mean hurting you and Marie, he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that.

But if he just stood by, then you would kill everyone where they stood.

And he knew neither of you would want that.

“This is for hurting the love of my life and my precious sister,” he shouted out, “Mirror Magic: large reflect ray!” He pointed the attack at the two of you, it took all of his magic, but it knocked both of you down and released Asta from Marie’s hold, finally letting him poise his sword over you.

Before he could release the elves that had taken a hold of you, a red ring formed around your bodies and you said, “You stupid humans, you really think you can stop all of this? I don’t care if I go down as long as I take you down with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Asta muttered, “But I really need my friends back.” And with that, he pressed his sword down, the red ring disappearing along with the markings on your face. You and Marie stayed lying on the floor, motionless, and for a moment fear gripped at Gouche’s heart as he thought that the elf was right and you had died, but he was put at ease once the two of you finally started stirring and sitting up slowly.

“Brother?” Marie questioned when she opened her eyes and saw him across the way. Instead of answering, he took whatever energy he had left to run towards you and gather the two of you in his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” he kissed the top of Marie’s head, “I didn’t want to hurt either of you, but I had to.”

“No,” you croaked out, tears forming in your eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t want- I didn’t mean-” He cut you off by smashing his lips on to yours. It didn’t matter what you were going to say, all that did was that you were safe now and he was going to be sure it stayed that way.

The person who did this to you was going to have hell to pay.


	2. Who You Really Are (LuckxRunawayroyal!Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I see that you're writing for Black Clover! Could I request a Luck x female reader where they first meet when they take the Magic Knights entrance exam together? They both join the Black Bulls and become friends, but as time goes on they fall in love. After getting together, he finds out the reader is a run sway royal because her parents found her and try to take her back home even though she doesn't want to. Maybe the reader can have shadow magic :3?
> 
> Ooo, Shadow Magic! Very interesting! Fun fact, Luck is one of my favorite characters and I’m always down to write content for him! Thanks for the request ^_^ (I may have accidentally switched POV’s near the end, oops. my bad)

-Luck sensed you before he actually saw you. Barring the Magic Knight Captains, he could tell that you had the most magic power out of everyone there for the entrance exams. Which meant that he really wanted to find out what kind of magic you possessed and he really wanted to fight you.

-When he finally pinpointed who you were, he saw you standing near the back corner, wearing a cloak that covered most of your facial features. If his interest wasn’t piqued before, it definitely was now.

-He started to make his way towards you to talk to you (aka ask you to fight), but he was stopped short by the exams starting, turning his attention away from you and to actually participating in what he had to do.

-When he could, he’d discreetly watch to see how you were doing and to get a read on your magic, which you seemed to breeze through every challenge, but gave no indication on what kind of magic you had.

-And then the last challenge was announced- a battle challenge. Luck knew this was exactly his chance to finally uncover the mystery that was you. He hightailed his way towards you, ignoring the whispers from the others he passed.

\- “Isn’t that the Cheery Berserker?” “I heard he took down a noble without breaking a sweat, even though he’s just a commoner.” “I feel bad for whoever ends up as his battle partner.”

-”Hey,” Luck called out to once he finally got closer to you, “You seem really strong! Do you want to battle me?”

“W-who, me?” You questioned when you realized it was you he was talking to. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah! Your mana is super strong, so it would be fun to fight you!”

“Well, alright then.”

-When the two of you were finally up to fight, Luck couldn’t stand still. Took off to attack you before they could finish telling you to start fighting. He immediately sent a bolt of lighting your way, but you had disappeared in a blink of an eye. He realized just in time that you had reappeared behind him and barely evaded your attack.

“Shadow Magic: spiraling darkness!” This attack shot out tendrils of darkness that took Luck everything he had just to dodge them.

-You ended up winning the fight, but that didn’t faze him. If anything, he wanted to fight you even more now and figure out who you really were behind the cloak you wore.

-You and Luck both ended up in the Black Bulls; however, whispers followed you two as you made your way to join up with Captain Yami.

\- “Of course both of them made it into the Black Bulls.” “Well, do you blame the other captains for not wanting them? They’re scary.” “Yeah, like she uses Shadow Magic. There’s no way she could actually be a good person. Never mind the Cheery Berserker.”

-When you finally met up with Captain Yami, he handed both of you your robes. Luck instantly put his on, but noticed you hesitated. With a sigh, you shed the cloak that hid you and exchanged it for the new robe. Luck’s breath caught in his throat once he could finally see you, but he didn’t realize what that meant at the time.

-It had been a year since you and Luck had joined the Black Bulls and had grown closer as time went on, but he noticed that you had been acting a bit... different recently.

“Hey Luck, can I talk to you for a moment?” You asked him one day.

“Sure! What’s going on? You want to ask me to help you prank Magna? Or are you gonna ask me to fight? You already know I’ll say yes!”

“No, no, not that. Listen Luck, I haven’t said this before because I really value our friendship and I didn’t want to ruin anything, but I’m going insane by not saying anything. I-I really like you. Like as more than just a friend.”

“I really like you too!”

-Another year had passed, you and Luck enjoying your pay day with a date in the city. You were enjoying the nice day with your boyfriend, but then the sound of someone calling your name chilled you to the bone.

-Slowly turning around (with Luck wondering what you were looking at and following your line of sight), you saw your parents. A part of the life you left behind when you joined the Black Bulls.

-Your parents instantly came running up on you, vehemently talking over each other, wondering where you had been, why had you run away from home, you needed come back home with them immediately and how much trouble you were in. They both grabbed your arms and started pulling you away from Luck, any protest from you going unheard, so you used your shadow magic to sift yourself away from their grips and put yourself closer to Luck.

-”Still using that devil magic, I see.” Your father sniffed.

“You can’t be using that magic out in public,” your mother scolded you, “You are a royal. What would people say? And do you even know the trouble you’ve put us through with this little disappearance act of yours? We’ll talk about your punishment when we get home.”

-You were so overwhelmed, you couldn’t say anything. Luck also stayed uncharacteristically silent. All of this new information about you throwing him off kilter.

-It was when your parents started to make a move for you again that you clutched on to Luck’s arm and blurted out, “No! You can’t make me go with you! I’m a Magic Knight now, you don’t have control over me or my life any longer! I’ve found people who accept me for who I am and they’re more of my family than you ever will be!” Without waiting for a reply from them, you activated your Shadow Magic and used it to travel you and Luck back to the outside of the base.

\- “I-I’m sorry.” You said softly after standing there for a few moments of silence.

“For what?” Luck questioned back.

“For not telling you who I really was. I joined the Magic Knights to get away from my parents who were afraid of my magic and wanted to keep me hidden for the rest of my life in fear of ruining our reputation as royals. I didn’t want that for myself, so I tried leaving that life behind me, but I still lied to you about who I am.”

“Hey,” he grabbed on to your hand, “I don’t care who you were in the past. I love you for who you are right now, royal or not, and who you are right now is all that matters to me.”

-Instead of replying to him, you kissed him lightly, feeling like the weight of the world had finally lifted off your shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I always appreciate comments and feedback! Hope you all are having a fantastic day!


	3. Tell Me Where It Hurts (GauchexInjured!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! May I request Gauche’s S/O getting severely injured (but isn't about to died) after fighting Vetto?
> 
> Yes, yes! Another fun fact about me, I’ve got a lot of Gauche requests and I used to be neither here nor there about him as a character, but the more I write about him, the more and more I’m starting to absolutely love him. Thanks for the request!

-Barring Asta, you were the most injured in the fight against Vetto, being the the only person still knocked out in a corner after the fight was finally over.

-Gauche realized you hadn’t gotten back up and feared for the worst, running over to you while the others helped Asta.

-He warned you to be careful, warned you not to jump in head first, but you didn’t listen. During one of the points that Asta was down, you yelled about never giving up and threw yourself right in front of the line fire. You held your own surprisingly well while Finral and Vanessa helped Asta get back on his feet, but you still took major damage while it looked like Vetto barely felt your attacks. All it took was one last swipe to your head, sending you flying across the room, and you were down for the count.

-Upon closer look, Gauche realized you took a lot more hits than he initially thought. Bruises were already blooming all over your body, blood was seeping through torn clothing, but the worst injury was the one on your face, made from the last attack. Long gashes ran across your face, barely missing left eye, and were bleeding profusely, causing blood to pool around you. He quickly ripped off his robe and held it close to the wound, hoping to stop at least some of the bleeding. He knew the wounds weren’t fatal, but if they didn’t get you to a healer soon then they could become a problem.

-Feeling pressure to your face, you finally opened your eyes, but exhaustion still kept you down. Realizing you were still awake, he sighed out in relief, “I’m glad you’re awake, when you didn’t get up, you had me worried.”

“I’m okay,” you wheezed out, “I’m just a bit tired. It’s gonna take more than a few scratches to take me out.” You tried laughing to prove your point, but you flew into a fit of coughing instead.

-He slightly smiled at your words. You always had a way to make things seem like they weren’t that big of a deal in the first place. He leaned over to press his lips on your forehead, silently telling you how much he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated! Have an awesome day, lovelies!


	4. What You've Taught Me (ZoraxElf!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:Hello! I hope you're having a great day! Could I request Zora dating the reader who's apart of the Silva family (sister of Noelle, Nozel and the other two)? Unfortunately, when the elfves invades, the reader is possessed by an elf and Zora and Noella has to defeat them.
> 
> Hello! I’ve been better actually, things have been absolutely crazy and time consuming at my job, so thanks so much for your patience with this request! For context, I had reader join the Black Bulls because she didn’t want to join the Silver Eagles due to her other sibling’s horrible treatment of Noelle, but Yami was the only other captain willing to take in a “rogue Silva”. Reader also has Ice Magic to fit in with the family’s water based magic and Nozel being the only one to inherit their mother’s Metal Magic. (If you were hoping for something with different specifics, just let me know and I can write this again!)

Zora could not see this fight going well at all. You (well... it wasn’t really you, was it?) had come in out of nowhere once he and Noelle finally defeated the crazy compass lady and her comrades. Nozel and the other two were still down for the count, leaving only himself and Noelle, who was pretty worn out after the last battle, to go against you. Noelle was worried as well. Not only did you have a crazy amount of mana even before you turned into an elf, but you were also her older sister. How was she suppose to go against you like this?!

“Got any ideas, Princess?” Zora’s question tore Noelle out of her panicked contemplation. They still had a couple more traps from the previous fight that they could use to their advantage, but those would only last for so long.

“If I distract her long enough, would you have enough time to set up more traps?”

“Sure, but wouldn’t that hurt her? I don’t want to hurt her!”

“And you think I do? Look, we might not want to hurt her, but, if you didn’t notice, she isn’t having any problems hurting us. We don’t really have a choice here!” 

“Are you two done muttering to yourselves over there,” you cut in from across the room, “I prefer my prey to pay attention when I kill them.”

“What did you do to my sister?” Noelle yelled back, summoning her Valkyrie Dress. She wouldn’t be able to hold it for long, so she could only pray that it would be enough time for Zora to set everything up.

“You mean the human that used to inhabit this body,” you smiled wickedly, “Nothing too inhumane, I can assure.” 

“Then you give no choice.” Noelle growled out. She took off towards you, only to pull up last second, taking off to the skies. She hoped that it would put all your attention on her, giving Zora the opportunity to put all of his attention on making new traps.

Her plan worked. With no hesitation, you jumped onto a floating ice block and took after her. Noelle had to be careful though, since you had created a seemingly endless barrage of deadly icicles. If Noelle couldn’t fly and doge correctly, not only could she accidentally ruin the new traps that Zora was setting up, but things could also end very badly for herself.

“Why run away from the inevitable, insolent human?!” You yelled after her and that’s what caused her to make the one mistake she was trying to avoid. She looked behind her to see how close you’d caught up, allowing you the opening you needed to cast a giant ice wall in front of her. Without enough time to react, Noelle crashed headfirst into it, basically knocking her out and her Valkyrie Dress disappeared as she fell to the ground.

She could barely keep her eyes open as you approached her, charging an ice attack in your hand. She was trying so hard to stay awake that she almost missed you talking to her.

“See, like I said; inevitable. You should’ve just given up at the start.”

“You’re wrong,” Zora’s voice stopped your advancement, “If there’s one thing that Y/N has taught me, it’s to never give up, not matter what! And if that means defeating you to bring her back, then so be it!” Noelle opened her mouth to berate Zora for pulling the attention away from her and to himself until she noticed the soft glimmer of his Trap Magic in front of him.

“If that’s how you’re going to be, then maybe you should be the first to die,” you chuckled darkly in response, not even sparing Noelle a second glance, “Ice Magic: Torrential Ice Storm!” 

The attack was powerful, but not powerful enough, for Zora’s trap still sucked up the entire spell.

“What?! How is that possible?” You screeched out. You then noticed the spell powering up to be redirected at you. You tried to jump out of the way, but noticed that another trap kept you rooted in your spot.

“Now, give me back my girlfriend!” 

The spell hit you dead on, sending you a few feet back and knocking you down for the count. While you could’ve still been possessed and ready to use the self destruct spell that some of the elves had pulled out for a last resort, Zora couldn’t help himself from running to your side to make sure you were okay.

“Is it over?” Noelle groaned out, trying to pull herself from off the ground.

“Yeah.” Zora sighed out as he gazed at your face. The elf markings were still on you, but it was obvious you weren’t waking up anytime soon. Hopefully Asta and the others would show up soon with some way to help you. In the mean time, he took comfort in the fact that he hadn’t hurt you too much.

He’ll get you back to normal, not matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments will always be appreciated! Have a beautiful day everyone!


	5. [NSFW] GauchexGrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: General sfw and nsfw hcs for Grey x Gauche (shippy) from Black Clover?
> 
> Oooh, Greyche (that’s their ship name right?) I don’t really ship anyone in Black CLover, but they’re the ones I ship the most!

Sfw: 

They both helped each other really come out of their shells

Grey was the first to confess, even though Gauche didn’t really understand what she was getting at at first

Grey is the only person Gauche truly “allows” to be around Marie (he’ll never admit it, but seeing Grey and Marie get along with each other made his heart melt)

Grey isn’t the most talkative partner, but Gauche doesn’t mind and usually relishes their quiet moments together

Nsfw:

I know this is over said, but Gauche totally loves mirror sex

Grey found it embarrassing at first, but now loves it almost as much as he does

Both of them are long and slow lovers. Most of their nights are spent with Gauche resting his forehead on Grey’s as he slowly pumps in and out of her 

Grey doesn’t have the confidence to be on top yet, but she gets really turned on by the though of riding him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write about comments being appreciated, my first thought is to write 'Like, comment, and subscribe'. So... Like, comment, and subscribe, I guess? Sending all of you good vibes!


	6. Runaway (GauchexRunawayroyal!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I hope you’re having a great day/night! I was wondering if I could request Gauche and/or Luck finding out their S/O is a royal from the Spade Kingdom, but ran away cause their family was horrible to her?
> 
> Hello! I’m having a pretty good day, actually. I finally had a day off, so I was able to get a lot of these requests done, which made me happy! I kind of already did something like this with Luck, so I’ll be doing just Gauche, but if I find the time, maybe I’ll rewrite it for this request specifically

Warning: Mentions of abuse

-You always kept the fact you were originally a royal from the Spade Kingdom a secret, especially with news coming out that the Spade Kingdom was planning to attack its neighboring kingdoms with the help of a demon.

-However, when your boyfriend Gauche suggested to the Black Bulls that you two do some research on the Spade Kingdom, you started to panic. Your family was a pretty prominent royal line, so you knew that somehow, some way, there would be a photo of your family (perhaps even one of yourself) in the books you were studying.

-In the library alone with him, your panic started to rise. On one hand, you knew the right thing to do would be to come clean with your secret, but another part of you was rushing through all the Spade Kingdom books in hopes that you would reach anything about your family first and you could keep quiet about it.

-One of the books you were currently reading was a collection of news articles. It wasn’t too surprising when you ran across something about yourself.

\- ‘Royal Child Still Missing: Large Reward If Found and Returned Safely’ it read ‘Royal child from royal family Y/L/N mysteriously disappeared Monday night two weeks ago, still with no clues of their whereabouts or where they may have been going. We reached out for comment from the parents, but they were still distraught over what could happen to their child and only wish for their safe return. Currently they have a handsome reward for whoever can find and/or return their child to them.’ Below it was a zoom in of your frowning face from a (then) recent family portrait.

-You remember the day you left your home kingdom vividly. It was only a few days before your birthday when you fled to the Clover Kingdom for a new life. Your parents had always been terrible to you, only getting worse the older you got. It first started out with verbal abuse and slowly transitioned to physical whenever you made even a small mistake. They had a life planned out for you that you didn’t want, so you ran away.

-When Yami found you wandering around aimlessly with nowhere to go and offered you a place with the Black Bulls, you thought you could leave your old life behind you for good. You vowed to never talk about your past, but you didn’t think it would be rearing its ugly head once again.

-The article made you sick. Your parents didn’t actually care about you or your safe return, they only cared about appearances. You were glad no one found you. Otherwise you wouldn’t had been able to build such an amazing life with the Black Bulls with Gauche at your side.

\- “Did you find something?” Gauche’s question pulled you out of your reverie. He noticed that you were spending a lot of time on that one article.

“O-oh,” you started. Well, it was now or never, “Not necessarily, but Gauche, there’s something we need to talk about.”

\- “Alright.” Gauche said perplexed, but put his own book aside nonetheless.

“Now, before I get into it, I understand if you get mad, but please try to understand where I’m coming from,” you took a shaky breath, “I-I’m actually from the Spade Kingdom. More specifically, I’m royalty.” You looked over to him to gauge his reaction, but he stayed silent and looked lost in though, which caused you to panic. “B-but I haven’t been back in years. I had run away from there long before you even met me. I didn’t say anything to you about it because I wanted to leave that part of me behind, but there are stuff in these books about my family and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea if you saw something. I’m sorry I lied to you, I just never wanted you to hate me and-”

-Your ramblings were cut short by Guache leaning over to hug you tightly.

“I could never hate you,” he soothed you, “I’m glad you were finally able to tell me, but why did you leave your home?”

-At this point, you couldn’t help the tears that flowed freely from your eyes as the memories you tried suppress for so long resurfaced, “They were all so terrible to me. I hated it there. I was in pain for so, so long until I finally left.”

-Gauche’s grip on you tightened at your confession. He only pulled away slightly to graze his lips over yours as he murmured, “I promise that I’ll make sure you never feel like that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my writing and that you all have a fantastic day!


	7. Random Falling Asleep HCs (Gauche/Luck/YamixReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request Gauche, Luck and Yami with a S/O who just randomly falls asleep? Like, it doesn’t matter where they are, whether that be in battle, in the hideout, flying on their broom and etc, they’ll just fall asleep randomly.
> 
> Ah, like narcolepsy? You got it Anon!

Gauche:

You’re the only person he allows to ride on his broom with him

The last time you flew by yourself, you almost nose dived to the ground below, and he hasn’t allowed you to fly by yourself since

If you ever fall asleep somewhere in the hideout, he’ll either cover you with a blanket or will take you back to your room (although he doesn’t do this as often since you had complained it was getting old always having to walk back to whatever you were doing)

If anyone ever makes fun of you for it, he seems to always appear behind you, threatening to kill whoever said that to you unless they apologize right away

Luck:

He found it a bit funny at first (it gave him a lot of opportunities to prank you) until you two were in a battle and you fell asleep. Now he goes into protect mode whenever you fall asleep

That doesn’t stop him from still pranking you from time to time

He’ll usually stay by your side until you wake up, then proceeding to ask you if you want to fight now that you’ve taken a nap

Contrary to popular belief outside of the Black Bulls, if you fall asleep while fighting against Luck, he’ll stop and patiently wait for you to wake up to continue (if he’s still pretty fired up though, he’ll go and pester Magna for a bit)

Yami:

If you need to go out, he’ll make sure that Finral takes you, so you don’t have to risk flying on a broom. Plus if he can’t accompany you, at least you’ll have someone with you

He’ll act annoyed about it, but he genuinely cares about your well being when it happens

He’s actually curious if Dorothy can do something about it with her dream magic. Whether to help you from not falling asleep as often, or creating a magic item that’ll allow you to still cast spells while you were asleep

He won’t send you out on as many missions as the rest of the Black Bulls, unless Finral (who could instantly send you back to the base) and a good amount of others. However, if you complain about it, he’ll feel a bit guilty since you ARE a competent magic user, and we’ll try to figure out how to safely send you on more missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment, they always make my day! Wishing you all a great day!


	8. A Different Timeline (Yuno and (Foster)Mother!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! May a request a scenario about Yuno when as a baby, he was found at the doorstep of S/o domain. S/o is a kind-hearted Noble young woman who after finding Baby Yuno begin to raise him as her own son, during Yuno’s 6th birthday, he befriends an orphan named Asta with the same dream as him : becoming the new emperor-mage. Following this event, S/o begin to train Yuno (her foster son) to Wind magic so that when he grow up, he will be able to join a magic guild.
> 
> So, I’m not going to lie, this one was a bit hard for me, but I tried my best and I hope that this is what you wanted (I added in a few extra details, I hope that’s okay)! If you wanted something different, please let me know and I’ll rewrite it or add more!

-When Yuno first arrived on your doorstep, you had half a mind to travel to the next town over, Hage, to drop him off at the local church (the closest church to your very small town), but one look at his tiny little face melted your heart and changed your mind.

-You were one of the few nobles in your town, living alone after your parents left to live with your sister and brother-in-law (who’s family was far richer than yours), leaving the estate to you. It had been lonely, but being a caretaker for Yuno might give you the company you yearned for an din turn you could give him a better life than one as an orphan.

-Yuno was a quiet child and usually stayed close to you whenever you went out, which was fine by you. It meant that you didn’t have to worry about losing him in the market and even if he was quiet, he was still very animate when it was just the two of you. He also showed great potential with his wind magic (coincidentally the same magic as yours), even at a young age.

-However, those qualities of his made it hard to surprise him for his birthday. You couldn’t quickly buy him something without him noticing and he seemed to always catch you when you tried to sneak out to the market for him, even though you could never sense him coming up behind you to ask where you were going.

-His sixth birthday was coming up, unfortunately it fell on the same day you traveled to the church to make your monthly donation. You used to leave Yuno with one of the maids when you traveled, but you figured he was finally old enough to come with you, making it the first time he’d travel long distance. You felt bad, but he seemed so excited to go with you. This also meant you would have to get his present after you came back, but when you told him this, he told you that he thought you taking him with you was his birthday present.

-Traveling to Hage was fairly simple. Yuno was too busy watching the passing scenery to get bored and get fussy. When you arrived, Father Orsi and Sister Lilly were already waiting outside for you. 

“Ah, Lady Y/N! It’s so lovely to see you again!” Sister Lilly greeted you when you got close enough.

“Likewise Sister Lilly, Father Orsi.”

“Miss! Miss!” A young voice cut into your conversation. You looked over to see Asta running towards you. According to Father, he showed up at the church around the same time as Yuno and they seemed to be around the same age. He was a really excitable kid who couldn’t wait to meet your own foster son so he could “have a new friend” as he put it.

\- Well hello little Asta, how are you today?” You greeted him.

“Great!” He shouted, giving you a toothy a grin, but his attention was quickly diverted when he noticed Yuno who was clinging closely to your skirts. “Is that your son?”

“Yes, this is Yuno,” you pushed Yuno slightly in front of you, “Yuno, this is Asta, he’s an orphan here at the church. Why don’t you and him go play so us grownups can talk.”

“But-” Yuno started to protest, but was cut off by Asta shouting in glee and pulling on Yuno’s arm to drag him off to play.

-When you were leaving Hage, you asked Yuno if he had fun with Asta. He nodded and said, “I wanna become the next Emperor-Mage.”

“The Emperor-Mage,” you questioned, “What brought this on?”

“It’s Asta’s dream too and now we’re rivals.”

“Ah, I see. Well, becoming the Emperor-Mage is hard work, you’ll have to train everyday.” You smiled slightly. It was heartwarming to see Yuno like this, maybe you’ll travel more to Hage so Yuno could see his new friend more often which might help him come out of his shell even more.

“Would you help me train,” Yuno excitedly asked, “I wanna become stronger just like Asta!”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Thanks mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos again! Don't forget to leave one and a comment if you enjoyed! Hope you all are enjoying your day!


	9. I'll Always Love You (ZoraxRunawayroyal!Girlfriend!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request Gauche, Luck and Zora (separately) with a girlfriend (the reader) who’s a royal but ran away from her home and become a Black Bull because she didn’t want to get married to a noblemen that she didn’t know. Her parents find one day and try to take her back to marry that guy, but the boys stop them.
> 
> Wow, maybe my specialty is writing about runaway royals because it seems to be my most requested scenario (I have more of these kinds of requests still) I’ve already done something like this with Gauche and Luck, so I’ll just be doing Zora for this, but like I said in the Gauche one, if I have time I’ll rewrite them to your specifics! Enjoy :)

-Not very many people knew you were actually a royal, which meant your boyfriend Zora didn’t know either. It’s not that you didn’t want to tell him, but the least amount of people who knew, the better.

-You knew that somewhere, your parents were still out looking for you. They had you set up to marry another noble, but one who was incredibly rich, but one you untimely didn’t love. At the end of the day, they didn’t have your best interest in mind, but rather just looking for someone who could see them up with a lofty retirement plan.

-You were sure that if they found out you had fallen for a commoner boy, they’d lose their minds.

-It wasn’t until a mission that led you to your hometown that you started to worry about your past catching up to you. You had begged Yami to let you not go, but he said you had to as everyone else was out on different missions and this was a two man mission, Zora being your partner for it.

-Both of you were in town later in the day, the mission requiring to check out the wild beasts that were coming out at night to terrorize the town, so you still had a little time to kill before you could get under way. You were hoping that since it was so late, you wouldn’t run into your parents and it would be dark enough for no one to recognize you with your hood up.

-(Zora wanted to question your shifty behavior, but every time he tried, you lied and said you were just nervous about the mission.)

-Unfortunately, all your wishing and hoping was for naught, because it would be just your luck to look off to the side and immediately lock eyes with none other than your parents. You saw the recognition in their eyes and that sent you into panic mode, especially since they started making their way towards you.

-You tried to get Zora away from the market booth you were currently standing at.

“Come on, Zora. Don’t you think it’s time for us to start heading towards the edge of town?”

“It’s still pretty light outside,” he looked at you quizzically, “What’s the rush? Why have you been so weird today? And don’t think about lying to me this time.”

-You opened your mouth to speak, but you were cut off by your parents calling out your name.

“Is that really you? Where have you been?”

-“Do you know these people?” Zora asked you as they approached closer.

“Watch your tone, boy,” your father warned, “We’re royal family Y/L/N and that’s our daughter you’re talking to.”

“Is this true?” Zora turned to you to ask his questions this time.

“W-well, uh, I-“ but you were cut off by your mother once again.

“Do you know how worried we’ve been? We heard rumors that you had joined the Magic Knights, but we didn’t want to believe it. Looks like we were wrong. How could you throw away your life like this?!”

“I didn’t throw-“ but you were cut off again by your father this time.

“We don’t want to hear your excuses. We’re going home and we’re immediately contacting your fiancée to set a date for your wedding. You’re lucky he’s even waited this long for you, it’s time to stop living this silly fantasy of yours.”

-At this point, you were too overwhelmed and embarrassed to even attempt to respond. You felt your cheeks heat up with each passing second and tears threatened to spill out of your eyes. This is exactly what you wanted to avoid. Nevermind the fact that you were sure that Zora hated you now. You didn’t even know how to react when your mother grabbed your arm to start dragging you away.

-You were surprised when you felt Zora grab your other arm to pull you away from your mother’s grasp and closer to his side.

“Listen,” he told them, “I don’t really give a damn about who you are. What I do care about is that Y/N is a Magic Knight and you can’t talk to her like that. Plus, she obviously doesn’t want to go with you, so she’s not going to.”

“Well, I never.” Your mother gasped.

“Now,” Zora started pulling you away even more, “You’re impeding on a mission we’re supposed to be on right now. A mission to keep your town safe, mind you.” And with that, you two walked away, leaving your parents a speechless, floundering mess.

-Once you were a safe distance away, Zora stopped you to ask, “Do you want to tell me what that was all about? Fiancée? Wedding?”

“I’m sorry,” you looked off to the side, unable to look him in the eyes, “My parents never really cared about what I wanted, so the second they could, they set me up with someone wealthy so they could live the extra comfy life they’ve always wanted. I couldn’t stand the fact that I would just be living as someone’s trophy wife, so I ran away to join the Magic Knights. I ran into Captain Yami before the actual entrance exams and explained my situation to him and he invited me into his squad to avoid getting recognized. Only him and a few other Magic Knight Captains actually know who I am. Zora, I’m so so sorry for lying to you, but I thought it was better that no one knew of my past. I-I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore...”

“I still want to be with you, idiot,” he sighed out, “I just wish you would have told me. I love you for you and nothings going to change that.”

-This time, you couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down your face, but this time out of relief. “Oh Zora, thank you, I love you so much!” You lurched forward to tightly wrap your arms around him.

“I love you too,” he lightly chuckled, nuzzling his face on the top of you head, “No more secrets?”

“No more secrets.” You agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment a day makes authors write away! Hope you all are happy and well!


	10. You Don't Know Me (ZoraxRunawayroyal!Girlfriend!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I saw that request of Gauche x Runaway Royal from Spade and was wondering if you could do the same with Zora please?
> 
> Hello, yes of course! Thank you for the request!

Why did you have to have a conscience? Life would be so much easier if you could brush off the mistakes you made and the lies you told, but it could never be that simple.

“Your silence is a bit concerning...” Zora awkwardly chuckled. He confessed to you and you just... froze. Everything in you was screaming to let yourself tell him how much you loved him too, but one big thing about yourself stopped you from saying anything.

That you originally were a royal from the Spade Kingdom.

He claimed that he loved you, but he didn’t even know the real you. You knew how he felt about nobles, so what would he say if/when he found out you were one? You couldn’t see that going well at all.

“Listen,” he sighed, “If you don’t feel the same, just say so, because the silence is much worse.”

“N-no,” you choked out, “I just.. it’s just...” But you feel silent once again. How would you even tell him? Your heart wouldn’t be able to handle it if he rejected who you actually were.

It’s not like you tied yourself yourself to that. In fact, you tried to rid yourself from that part of you. You hadn’t been ‘home’ for a really long time, having ran away when you were younger. Your family used to treat you horribly. They took pride in their magical powress, so when they realized you would most likely never reach the potential of your parents or your siblings, they turned to treat you like an outsider in your own home. You couldn’t take it anymore, you fled from your home kingdom in search of a better life and you were fortunate enough to join the Magic Knights and found a new home within the Black Bulls. You decided to keep quiet about your past and your place of origin in fear that you would be ostracized about something you couldn’t control once again.

You thought you could just forget about it and it wouldn’t bother you again, but as time went on you felt anxiety gnaw your stomach. Now it was too late to tell anyone, but how would the feel about the fact that someone they called a friend had been lying to them for so long, especially Zora right now.

“It’s just what,” he demanded, “You like someone else? I’m not good enough?”

“No!” You shouted back, causing both of you to flinch back in surprise at your suddenly loud tone. You cleared your throat in embarrassment and to prepare yourself for what you were about to say. “It’s just... I’ve been lying to you for a really long time.”

You couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“Lying to me? About what?”

“I... I... I’m not who you think I am. I’m not really from the Clover Kingdom, I’m actually from the Clover Kingdom from a prominent noble family. I came here and joined the Magic Knights because life wasn’t good for me there. I lied to you because I thought you would hate me for where I came from, but I feel so awful about it...”

At your declaration, he seemed to deflate, but not from sadness, but from... relief?

“Is that all of this is about? You know me better than to actually care about that stuff.”

“But, but,” you stuttered out.

“We’ve all got bad parts about our past, doesn’t mean we all let it define us. You obviously don’t. I like you regardless of who you used to be.”

You felt much lighter at his words. As if all that worry that plagued you finally flew away. Unable to control your movements, you lurched forward to lock Zora in a tight lock hug.

“I love you Zora, I really, really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate getting comments, so please don't forget to leave one! Have a wonderful day lovelies!


	11. [NSFW] Let Me Treat You (LuckxTop!Female!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: luck and his s/o suddenly being dom in the bed? luck is usually dom but his f s/o wants to treat him <<33
> 
> Oh my god, yes, I love this request! I hope you enjoy.

-Luck loves being on top and you loved having him on top. The way he contorted your body to hit every spot just right made you see stars time and time again.

-Whenever you two got it on, it usually led to him stretching your legs over your head, quickly pounding into you, and lightly panting in your ear.

-While you loved that he took care of you, you thought it would be nice to switch that up for a change. Tonight would provide you the opportunity to do just that.

-Luck started it off by lightly nibbling on your neck, his fingers dancing lightly at the edge of the dress you were wearing. When his ministrations grew bolder, his mouth now sucking on your neck and his hands traveling up to your hips to push you down on to the bed, you stopped him.

-“Is everything alright?” He whispered, lifting his head up to look you in the eyes.

“Yeah,” you answered, looking away from his intense stare, nerves starting to slightly get to you, “I just thought it would be nice to change things up a bit.”

“What did you have in mind?” He cocked his head to the side. Instead of answering, you lightly pushed him to switch positions, with him lying on his back and you straddling his hips.

-He tried to gain more control again by trying to grasp on to your hips, but you grabbed his wrists and put them back to his side.

“Just relax, okay?” You whispered. You slowly lifted your dress off of you before throwing it somewhere in the darkened room and leaning down to latch your mouth on his neck.

-Just the sound of his soft moans made you incredibly turned on. You couldn’t help grinding your hips down into his. His moans grew louder and his hands flew your hips again to keep up the movement you started, but this time you didn’t move them away.

-You only pulled away slightly to take his shirt off and have it join wherever your dress landed and continued to kiss down his neck to his shoulders and finally down his chest, stopping for a moment at one of his nipples.

-You did and experimental lick before popping it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and teasing it with your teeth. Luck’s breath quickened and one of his hands moved to your hair. You hadn’t really done this before, but damn did you know how to push all of his buttons

-When your journey down finally met the edge of his pants to gauge his reaction. His chest was rapidly rising and falling as he panted heavily, his head was slightly lifted to watch you and his pupils were blown wide with lust. It was so deliciously sinful, it made you shiver.

-When you finally got his pants and underwear off, you took a moment to also take off your bra and panties. You straddled him once again and gave his cock a couple of pumps, causing him to throw his head back and arch his back.

-This whole excursion turned you on so much that you didn’t even need to prepare yourself. You sunk down on to him easily, both of you moaning loudly as you did so. You didn’t start moving immediately, reveling in the feeling of the new position and how full you felt.

-You started rocking slowly, lightly running your nails down his chest as his grip on you grew tighter.

“You feel so good.” He moaned coarsely, his voice sending an electric shock down your spine and causing your movements to speed up.

-Lost in please, Luck started snapping his hips upwards, taking over the speed of your actions and pounded into you from below. Everything felt so good that you didn’t even care that you weren’t in control anymore.

\- You could tell that Luck was close, as were you, by his moans going into a higher pitch and fervent whispered fell from his lips. In order to ensure both of you finishing at the same, you starting pinching and teasing his nipples.

-After that, it didn’t take long for Luck to finish, the grip on your hips became bruising as he did a couple of powerful pushes up into you and subsequently caused your walls the clamp down as you saw stars behind your eyelids.

-Your movements slowed as you tried to ride out rush for as long as possible. Once you both came down from your highes, you rolled over and he pulled you into his arms.

“We should do that again some time.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Hope everyone is having a good day!


	12. Parents HCs (Astanoelle, Yamichar, and Greyche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Parents HCs or scenarios whichever you prefer for astanoelle, yamichar and gauchegrey? I hope your days will get better and brighter btw <333
> 
> How about all three? And thank you! My work load has finally been lessened a bit ever since I suffered from heat exhaustion not too long ago, so I’m able to write a bit more which makes me happy! Enjoy!

Astanoelle:

A lot of people would think that Noelle would be the more stricter parent of the two, but it’s actually Asta  
Noelle LOVES spoiling her kid(s), I mean so does Asta, but Noelle takes it to the extremes sometimes  
Asta runs around with their kid(s) outside a lot, their boundless energy definitely from their father  
Noelle doesn’t want her kid(s) growing up in a environment like she did, so she makes sure to let them know how much she loves and appreciates them every day

Yamichar:

At first, Charlotte was scared of having kids, worried that she would pass on her family’s curse to them, but Yami assured her that everything would be alright  
Both of them bring their kid(s) to their squad’s bases often because both squads love their kid(s) so much  
Yami is definitely the kind of father to cart around his kid(s) on his shoulders  
Yami’s and Charlotte’s parenting styles clashed a lot at the beginning of parenthood, but both were eventually able to naturally mix the two styles together  
Yami made sure to train the kid(s) from an early age on how to sense ki and Charlotte made sure to instill pride in their power and that they don’t need anyone else to make them great  
Their kid(s) will also grow up to be very blunt, being raised by two of the most blunt people ever

Greyche:

You know the love and protectiveness that Gauche has for Marie? Well, multiply that by tenfold and that’s how he is for his kid(s)  
Grey is a very soft and loving mother. Her kid(s) was the first one that she didn’t feel the need to hide her true self from  
They usually have Marie babysit if they ever want a date night/time to themselves, but will ask their squad mates if she’s unavailable  
Grey likes using her Transformation Magic to keep her kid(s) entertained when they’re young (I.e changing an object into something different)  
When their kid(s) get older and have more independence, Gauche gives them a mirror like he did with Marie so he can keep track of them just in case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely week everyone!


	13. Gen HCs for Luck, Finral and Mereoleona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: oh yeah I guess I'm here for a request but seems like you had a lot of gauche in your plate lol so how about this instead: any gen or random hcs you can share with us about your top three black clover characters?
> 
> Hey man you can request all the Gauche you want! I’m here to write for you and like I’ve said before, I really like writing for Gauche! Regardless, thanks so much for the request!

Luck:

He’s such a restless sleeper. He constantly tosses and turns throughout the night and usually wakes up a lot too  
He loves sweets, so if Charmy is ever baking he is usually her taste tester or he’ll zoom through the kitchen to steal some (Charmy lets him tho and finds it endearing)  
When he wakes up, he usually goes straight to the woods behind the base for a morning run before coming back to terrorize Magna. He never really seems worn out from it and it remains a mystery on how he has so much energy

Finral:

If he could sleep in, he totally would, but Yami usually keeps him on an early schedule and the disappointment that comes with this schedule never goes away  
Him and Vanessa definitely try to do a day date at least once to twice a month where they go get coffee and shop for a while. Sometimes Vanessa tries to help him out with his flirting and sometimes he helps her with finding some good items in the black market  
He totally has a book of pickup lines he’s used to keep track of ones that work and don’t work (it’s mostly filled with ones that don’t work, poor bby...)  
During his downtime at the base, you can usually find him reading, which he doesn’t really have a preference on genre, so he can be see reading anything

Mereoleona:

She loves, loves, loves spicy food  
While she may seem like a tough, older sister, she actually has quite a soft spot for Leo, who she sees a lot of herself in  
She’s never really cared too much about “image” or “status”, so if she ever has to go to a nice dinner or some sort of socialite gathering, she’ll just wear what she’s been wearing throughout the day. It usually causes pointed looks and whispers, but she couldn’t care less  
I know this is kind of confirmed already, but she’ll always defend her brothers if needed. No one’s allowed to mess with them except for her (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment! Your guy's support keeps me going :)


	14. Ticklish (MereoleonaxTicklish!William)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I ask for a fluffy Mereoleona x William scenario in which Mereoleona finds out William is ticklish completely by accident? I just thought it would be amusing.
> 
> I’ve never really seen this ship before! Very interesting, very cute! I hope this is ok as I’ve never written them together before! (For context, I have this set before Fuegoleon wakes up and she’s the Crimson Lion Kings captain.)

-The first time Mereoleona found out that William was ticklish was by accident. She had been trying to get past him and her hand lightly brushed his side, where she saw him slightly hunch over and choke back a laugh. It might’ve been a one time thing, so she would definitely have to check that theory.

-The second time Mereoleona found out that William was ticklish was on purpose. It was after a meeting with all the other captains that she finally found her opening, all she had to do was wait for Yami to stop pestering him.

-“Hey, Vangeance,” she stopped him from making his escape once he got away from Yami, “Come take a walk with me.” She didn’t wait for him to respond before walking out. She knew he was going to follow and even if he didn’t, she could just make him come along.

-They walked in silence until they got a good distance away from the meeting room and William was the one to break it.

“Was there something you wanted to discuss, Captain?”

“I’ve said it before, Vangeance, just Mereoleona is fine, no need to call me captain.”

“Ok, Mereoleona, did you want to discuss something?”

-At this, she finally stopped and turned to look at him.

“In fact, yes. I want confirmation on something I figured out not too long ago.”

“And what’s that?” He tilted his head with his question,

-He looked so innocent and naive to what was about to happen that she couldn’t stop the borderline malicious smile forming on her face. Instead of answering with her words, she shot her arm out and dug her fingers into his side.

-Unlike last time, where his reaction was quiet and near imperceptible, his face twisted in surprise and he let out the loudest laugh she thought she’d ever heard from him.

“So, you are ticklish!” She barked out in laughter. While she did anticipate that he was, what she didn’t anticipate was actually liking the sound of his laughter. As if she couldn’t control herself, just the need to hear him laugh again taking over, she reached back over to tickle him again.

-”Ah- Captain, plea- please stop,” he wheezed out in between laughs, “Mereoleona, please, this is too much.”

“Ok, ok,” she pulled away with a small smile, “I’ll stop. For now, anyways. You have a really nice laugh, William, I’d like to hear it more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an awesome day!


	15. [NSFW] Louder (YamixReader Smut Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'd like to request a Yami x Reader, prompts 64 and 95
> 
> So, you didn’t specify which prompt list you wanted this from, but I’m going to assume the Smut Prompt List which I believe is the only one I have that goes that far? Anyways, I am so sorry about the wait on this, like I’ve said before, getting our power and internet back was a nightmare after getting hit by a massive wind storm. This is my first time writing smut for Yami so I hope I did him justice! (If this isn’t the prompt list you meant, just let me know and I’ll write you a new one!)

64: “Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.”  
95: “You better watch your fucking mouth.”

It certainly wasn’t the first time that you and Yami had done a little role play in the bedroom, but it never failed to turn you on immensely. Currently he had the top half of your body pressed into the mattress with your bare ass stuck up in the air.

“Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.” He lightly growled out; lightly rubbing circles on your thighs before lifting his hand and smacking it hard down on your (now reddening) ass. The blooming pain mixed with pleasure made you cry out loud, asking for more. He smugly complied, smacking harder each time his hand came down on to you. You didn’t complain though, his spanking sent shocks of pleasure throughout you body, causing you to moan each time.

Once your cheeks were sufficiently red and you were out of breath, Yami gently started moving the lower half of your body on to the bed to give you a moment of reprieve. However, you didn’t want to slow the momentum he had started, so you rolled over on to your back to give him a half lidded look and say,

“What? Growing tired of punishing me already? I thought you were going to show me what happens when I ‘don’t follow the rules’?”

“You better watch your fucking mouth.” He growled out once again, quickly moving to hover above you and pin your arms above your head. “You know how I feel about those who talk back.”

Without giving you time to respond, he ducked his head down to start attacking your neck with his mouth. The nips and licks he coated you with had you struggling against his hold, desperate to grasp on to any part of him. It was when he took his hand, the one that wasn’t pinning you down, down to your dripping folds that you started crying out in pleasure one again.

Spurred on by your reactions, he lazily circled your mound a few times before pushing deeper into your folds and into your core. He slowly massaged your walls outward, his fingers picking up speed with each motion. His ministrations and the barrage of bites on your neck was getting increasingly too much to handle. You felt something coiling tightly inside of you, building pressure that had you begging for release.

Yami sensed your nearing end and quickly pulled away from you, but kept you pinned down.

“W-why did you stop?” You whined out, panting heavily. You tried to thrust your hips upward towards his, desperately chasing the high that was quickly leaving you.

“Only good girls are allowed to cum,” his voice was husky, “Are you gonna start behaving?”

As much as you wanted to keep up your bad girl act, your body ached to feel that pleasure he was giving you. You must’ve stayed too quiet for too long because he reached his hand down to trace your slit. Your nerves were already heightened from the previous foreplay that even the light touch had a massive effect on you.

“Y-yes,” you moaned out, unable to stop yourself from bucking into his hand, “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

Satisfied with your answer, he plunged his fingers into one again, setting harsh pace. Your walls quickly started clenching around his fingers, so he slowed down and whispered in your ear,

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say you can, got it?”

All you could do was nod as you let out breathy moans, knowing if you tried responding, it would just come out as an incoherent mess.

“Good. Now, I want you to moan louder so everyone can hear how good I’m making you feel.” He didn’t have to tell you twice, as he started pumping his fingers inside of you faster again. The hot coil returned again and it took all that you had to keep the rebuilding pressure at bay.

“And who’s making you feel this way?”

“Y-you are.” Your response was low and breathy.

“Louder.” He commanded, now slamming his fingers into your core at a punishing pace.

“You are, Yami,” you practically screamed out, “You feel so good, p-please don’t stop!”

“Good girl,” he moaned into your ear, “Cum for me.”

As if you were made to follow his commands, the pressure finally burst from you, causing you to moan loudly as stars danced in your vision; Yami helping you ride out your high for as long as possible.

When you finally came back down, both of you panting heavily, you noticed he still had a tight grip on your arms, but when you tried to wiggle your way out, he doubled down his grip on them and smirked out,

“Oh, we’re not even close to being done, babe. I hope you’re ready for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA recently, we had a huge wind storm where I lived and I was out of power for about a week and then trying to get my internet back up was just a pain and a half. I hope everyone is doing good and don't forget to leave a comment!


	16. I Never Meant To Hurt You (LuckxElf!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I read your Gauche x Elf!reader and I loved it! So, can I request Luck fighting his elf possessed s/o? Here, instead of Luck being possessed by an elf, it’s his s/o?
> 
> Oh my god yesss, more love for my boy! I’m so happy you like my writing! I actually got really excited to write this when you requested it, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I gave the reader Wind Magic, so I hope that’s okay!

Some part of Luck knew that he should’ve tried to catch up with other Royal Knights when you, now possessed by an elf, had taken off from the base to do your own thing, but his worry about your well being and the destructive aura your mana gave off sent him after you instead. Before you were possessed, your Wind Magic already made you fast, but it seemed you were unbelievably fast. If he wasn’t adept in tracking mana trails, you would’ve left him in the dust with no idea of where you went.

Luck chased you down as fast as he could, but his fastest wasn’t good enough. It seemed you had already half decimated the nearest town by the time he caught up to you. What he didn’t expect, though, was Magna and Vanessa desperately trying to stop you.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Magna screeched at you, stopping your destructive tornadoes.

“Yeah, what’s gotten into you?” Vanessa demanded.

“Do I know you?” You questioned, barely giving them a glance. 

Luck landed next to them before they could answer her or question her back.

“Luck,” Magna proclaimed, “I’m so glad that you’re here! Tell your girlfriend to stop destroying this town!”

“That’s not actually Y/N,” Luck responded lowly, “She’s been possessed by an elf.”

“What?!” Magna and Vanessa exclaimed at the same time. Before he could explain further, a dark chuckle from you cut him off.

“Ah, I see what happened,” you turned to fully face them, giving them a good look at the red markings that adorned your face, “You’ve mistaken me for the person who used to inhabit this body. She is long gone now, the first casualty in the extermination of humankind, and you three are next!”

“You take that back!” Luck yelled out, lightning crackling around his body.

“And if I don’t?” You asked coyly.

“Then I won’t hesitate to fight you!” While Luck did worry about hurting you, your overwhelmingly powerful mana sent his fight response into a frenzy, making his body itch with the need to test out your newfound power for himself. He probably wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing so even if he tried.

“Then you’ve cemented your fate, human,” you cackled out, “Wind Magic: Cutting Winds!” 

The spell came at him so fast, that he didn’t have any time to react, but in one second he saw sharpened blades of wind coming at the three of them and the next the blades suddenly took a sharp turn away from them, hitting a wall instead.

He was confused at first, but looked down when he heard a meow to see Rouge sitting in front of him.

“What,” you growled out, “How did that happen?”

“Maybe you should work on your aim!” Magna taunted, bursting out laughing at his own roast, only to be cut off as you shot off another burst of wind at him, narrowly missing it by Vanessa pulling him out of the way with her Thread Magic.

“Maybe try to not make her angrier.” Vanessa chastised him.

“Enough talking!” You screamed out, followed by a barrage of more attacks. It took all all they could to just avoid them or have Rouge save them, but Vanessa’s stamina was wearing thin and Rouge was starting to unravel at the amount of magic spells she had to redirect.

“Ah, I see what’s going on,” you mused out loud, the attacks never stopping, “That cat is stopping you from getting hit by my spells; however, there’s only so much dodging you can handle! I’ll overpower you easily without even breaking a sweat!”

Luck knew you were right. Vanessa was running out of mana quicker by the second, Rouge could probably only block a few more attacks before she was done. Thankfully, you had focused more of your attacks on Vanessa in order to tire her out more quickly, giving Luck the opening he needed. Gathering as much lightning as he could around him, he then shot them out towards you with a loud shout, but it seemed you were at least one step ahead of him.

“Wing Magic: Eye of the Storm!”

With your shout, a huge, powerful tornado barreled its way towards Luck, effectively entrapping his lightning bolts and sending them back at him. He only had enough time to close his eyes and await for the spell to hit him, but it seemed Rouge had just enough left in her to change fate one last time and, luckily, have Asta appear seemingly out of nowhere to cut through the attack with his Anti-Magic sword.

“Well, well, well,” you tutted out at his arrival, “Seems as though another human has come to meet his demise.”

“That’s what you think!” Asta shouted at her before turning around to address Luck and Vanessa. “Do you think you two can help slingshot me towards her?” The two nodded once before quickly getting to work. Vanessa pulled her thread taut as Asta backed up against it. Once he was ready, Luck gave him a powerful push backed by his magic.

You tried to stop the fast approaching Asta with your magic, but he easily sliced through the spells with his sword. You couldn’t even get out of the way in time before he knocked you back harshly, sending you flying on to your back.

“No,” you shouted out, a crazy look entering your eyes and a dangerous red glow started forming around your body as you struggled to get up, “You will not stop me! I will end you!”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Asta pushed you back on to the ground and lightly pressed the edge of his sword to the middle of your chest. Your eyes widened in surprise, your mouth opened as if to say something, but no sound came out as your eyelids closed and you passed out.

“I thought that would never end.” Magna breathed out in relief as he and Vanessa collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. 

“Is she going to be like that for a while?” Luck asked, making his way towards you and Asta as he watched the markings disappear off of your face.

As if to answer his question, you started to stir and slowly opened your eyes.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Asta helped you to your feet. Instead of answering, you looked over to where Magna and Vanessa were collapsed and then settling on Luck who finally made it next to Asta.

“I’m so sorry,” You wailed as tears filled your eyes and you lurched forwards to wrap your arms around Luck, “I tried to stop it, I really did! I didn’t mean to do any of this!”

“It’s alright,” Luck softly told you, also wrapping his arms around you, “We know that wasn’t actually you.”

“You’re not mad?” You sniffled, pulling back slightly to look at him and look over to the others.

“Of course not,” Vanessa replied, standing up to dust herself off, “We couldn’t be mad at you for something you didn’t do.”

The answer sent relief through you, but also caused more tears to spill from your eyes because of how glad you were to have friends like them. Luck kissed the crown of your head when he noticed you started crying harder and said,

“I’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love writing about Luck? Lol. Well, hope you are all having a good day!


	17. Kissing Prompts (GreyxGauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Same anon who sent the Greyche ask (yep I believe that's their ship name!), I love your hcs thank you so much, It's nice to know that you ship them and enjoy writing about gauche in general. Would it be okay to request a scenario for them with 19 & 48 from kissing prompts?
> 
> Aaahhh! I’m so glad you like my writing! You have no idea how happy it makes me when you guys tell me this! And yes of course its okay! I got you anon ;) (Sorry this is so short, I couldn’t really figure out how to make it longer)

19: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss  
48: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

When Grey and Gauche first got together, everyone joked that Grey would have to get a step-ladder to kiss him and they weren’t... exactly wrong. While their height difference proved to come with some difficulties, there was nothing she loved more than standing on her tip-toes while he leaned down to have their lips meet half way or seeing him lean over to kiss her on the top of her head.

One of those moments was happening now, but this time the kiss that they shared felt more charged. His hands gripped her waist tightly and he pulled her closer to him. She trailed her hands from his shoulders to his chest in response and started toying with the top buttons on his shirt.

“Do you want to do this?” He barely pulled away from her to ask, his lips lightly brushing over hers with each word. Grey felt like she was intoxicated with the feeling Gauche was giving her that all she could do was deepen their kiss to convey her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this and make it a smut fic? I didn't do it this time because I don't like doing NSFW if the person didn't request that specifically. That way I'm not ruining a request for someone if they didn't want NSFW. Let me know if you guys would like to see this continued!


	18. [NSFW] Please (MagnaxReader Smut Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your writing! I’m so happy I found your blog. Could I request #188 from the list of smut prompts with Magna, please?
> 
> Aw thank you! I’m so glad you made a request! You guys telling me how much you love my writing and making requests makes me so happy and gives me a lot of confidence! This is my first Magna request too, so I hope you enjoy!

188: “Guess I’ll have to cum inside you then.”

“God, you’re amazing.” Magna grunted out, stretching your legs upwards as he pounded into you so he could get a clear view on how well you were taking his cock. 

Just the sight of you spurred his movements faster. Absolutely wrecked, your arm draped over your eyes, slightly drooling as you moaned loudly. He couldn’t wait to see what you looked like once both of you would reach your climaxes; maybe you would moan his name even louder, letting everyone know just who was making you feel so deliciously good with cum spilling out of you with how much you had been fil-

“I-I’m going to cum.” Magna rasped out, moving to pull out of you, but you slipped your legs out of his grasp to wrap tightly around his waist, keeping him in place.

“N-no,” you breathed out, “P-please don’t stop.” He smirked at your words, his mind already replaying fantasies of what you would look like once he was through with you, and picked his movements back up.

“Guess I’ll have to cum inside you then.” He leaned down to nip at your ear.

His words were what done you in. The dam of pleasure that had been building inside of you finally burst, making white stars burst in front of you vision. Your walls clenched down tightly onto Magna, causing him to also come undone.

He gripped tightly on your hips, keeping you in place as he came inside you and rode out both of you highs. You both stayed like that for a few moments, panting heavily while staring at each other heavy lidded.

“God, you feel so good,” you hoarsely laughed, “I love you.”

“Keep talking like that and we might have to go for a round two.” He laughed back.

“And if I wanna go for another round?” You coyly asked.

“Then, I’ll be happily obliged.” He purred, gripping your hips tightly and pulled you closer to him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, I'm still getting used to writing smut, but I'm sure I'll get better the more I do it! As always, don't forget to leave a comment and I hope you all are having a good day!


	19. Comforting S/O HCS (Gauche/LuckxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Gauche and Luck (separately) comforting their crying s/o?
> 
> Ah! My two favourite characters to write for! Of course you can :)

Gauche:

-Doesn’t speak a lot when comforting his S/O and if he does, then it’s usually about killing whoever made you upset  
-Will sit you in his lap and then wrap himself completely around you  
-Always offers to call Marie on his mirrors for you since talking to Marie always makes him feel better  
-Will also hunt down Charmy to have her make you comfort food and sweeta

Luck:

-He always asks if you want work off the bad feelings with a battle against him, but won’t pester you about it if you say no  
-He usually can’t sit still for long, but if you ask him he’ll become the king of cuddles. He’ll hold onto you for as long as it takes to make you feel better  
-Will raid the pantry for a hoard of sugary snacks for the both of you to have if you just need a moment to wallow  
-Will do anything he can to make you feel better as quickly as possible, whether that means giving you space or pulling pranks on Magna in front you, he’ll do it and so far his antics have yet to fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	20. Cat and Mouse (ZoraxNebra Kissing Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Good to know you have power back! I don’t know if I already request this but if I did can you pretend I never sent that I want to request a pairing on Zora x Nebra kissing prompt 28 Might sound like unusual pair but these two can learn how to be better people together so I find that just perfect
> 
> Ah thank you! It was definitely a crazy couple weeks, but I got through it! I believe you have already, but I will respond on this one! I’ve never really thought about shipping these two together, but it would be interesting to see that’s for sure! I hope you enjoy!

**28\. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.**

If anyone would’ve told Nebra a few months ago that she’d be in this situation, she would’ve laughed right in their face. Yet, here she was, backed up against a wall with Zora Ideale towering over her.

For the past while, the two of them had been playing a game of cat and mouse; one chasing while the other barely escaped their grasp. Nebra liked their game, their game was safe. Safe meant she always won, staying in her roll as the mouse. Winning meant she didn’t have to commit to anything or actually face the feelings she had for Zora that she had been pushing away for so, so long. Never mind what her family would think. Not anymore. Now the cat had finally caught his mouse.

Neither of them said anything as Zora kept her pinned to the wall. Both of them refusing to move or make a sound. She couldn’t even remember how she got into this situation in the first place. Maybe a snarky comment gone too far or a friendly shove pushed too hard. A routine moment in her roll in the game they played. Stray too far into his territory, tease him until he struck, and running away to safety at the last second. Rinse and repeat. But this time, she tried to run just a little too late.

He was the first make a move. Lifting one of his hands to lightly trace her lips with his fingertips. The feathery touch sent her heart racing, but maintained eye contact with him.

She should’ve said something. Said that they couldn’t do this, that she wanted to go back to their little game. If it ended here, there would be no going back.

Yet, there was a part of her that kept her silent.

He was the first to move again, sweeping his fingers down to gently grasp her chin and tilt it up towards him. Everything stilled around Nebra. She could no longer feel the brick wall behind her or hear the small breeze around them, solely focused on how intensively _blue_ his eyes suddenly looked and just how _close_ his lips were to hers.

It was then, when he finally kissed her, that she realized that maybe losing their game wasn’t as bad as she made it seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! I think they could be really cute! I hope you guys are having a great day!


	21. Randomly Falling Asleep HCS (ZoraxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I could request Zora with a s/o who has something like narcolepsy?
> 
> You got it!

  * Honestly, the first time he witnessed you just falling asleep randomly, he though you were trying to prank him
  * You had to sit down with him and explain that, no, you weren’t trying to prank him
  * He tries to hide it, but he does worry about you. If you ever go out, he’ll make sure that at least someone is going with you.
  * He does take a little bit of joy in putting a blanket over you if he ever finds you somewhere in the base (your face while sleeping is too cute not to)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful day everyone!


	22. Gen HCs for Yami, Gauche, and Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey! glad you're back in doing requests again, hope everything is ok with you now please make sure to keep yourself safe and healthy! btw, thank u for doing the random gen hcs for your top three, they were so fun and interesting!! how about doing some more gen hcs but this time for my top three; Yami, Gauche and Vanessa? take ur time <3 
> 
> Aw! Thank you for the requests! I’m glad you’ve been liking everything so far!

**Yami:**

  * He gets very little sleep- stays up late and wakes up early. It’s a sleep pattern that’s been going on for a really long time
  * He’s crazy good at chess, but refuses to play against Julius because he just _knows_ that Julius cheats every time
  * Will say that he doesn’t hang out with Dorothy, but won’t ever turn her down if she ever invites him to tea 



**Gauche:**

  * Definitely wants a daughter someday; he’d dote on her just as much as he does with Marie
  * He’s got a stash of two way mirrors (like the one he gave Marie) for everyone in the squad, but hasn’t given them out because his pride gets in the way every time he tries (if he ever gets around to it, the first person to receive one will be Asta because that kids gets into toom uch trouble for his own good)
  * When Marie gets older and she’s no longer into “little kid” things (dolls, stuffed, animals, etc.), Gauche will go to Noelle and ask her for help with buying Marie gifts



**Vanessa:**

  * Queen of “Treat Yourself”
  * Also has a bad habit of if she finds something (clothing, knick-knacks, wtc.) that one of her squad mates would like, she’ll buy it with no hesitation and give it to them
  * I know this generally accepted, but she’s a sewing master. She can fix a piece of clothing, no matter or bad it’s torn
  * She’s also really good at cutting hair, so she’s the one who usually cuts/dyes the squads hair



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the requests! It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying my writing! If you'd like to see more of my writing, I've finally started posting my own Black Clover fanfic, so make sure to go check that out!


	23. [NSFW] Kissing Prompts Cont. (GauhexGrey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hmmm a full spicy greyche fic... I'm interested! Yes, continue! Do it... if you feel inspried enough Regardless, love the scenario! a pair's height difference is one of my favorite things in shipping... and forehead kisses, that line about the kiss on top of head gave me joys! Thank you :*D
> 
> I totally agree! Height difference is my favorite part in a ship too! I’m so glad you’re enjoying my writing! Also I have a lot of questions about Grey’s outfit.. is it a one piece? Shirt and pants? Will we ever know? For simplicity’s sake, we’ll say its a white, button-up shirt with high waisted pants.  
> This is a continuation of Chapter 17

Grey couldn’t remember when they ended up on the bed, but it’s not like she was complaining. Currently Gauche was on top her, one hand supporting him up and the other gently gripping her thigh. He pulled away to lightly kiss his way up her jawline to her ear and started nibbling on her earlobe.

Grey felt like her body was on fire; each kiss ignited her skin even more. She couldn’t seem to focus on anything as her hands roamed across his back, over his shoulders and settled on the front of his shirt again. As she reached the top button, though, her nerves got the better of her. Something finally clicked that they were _actually doing this._

“Do you want to stop?” Gauche asked her when he noticed that she hesitated.

“N-no,” she whispered back, “I’m just a bit... nervous.”

“If it gets to be too much, we can stop whenever you’d like.”

“O-ok, thank you.” 

She took a deep breath before focusing back on the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning them. Taking her movements as a sign to continue on, he moved from her earlobe to start leaving love bites down her neck. One spot in particular sent sparks of pleasure to shoot through her spine and caused her to moan out, which he took note of and bit down harder.

At his ministrations, Grey’s body took over as her mind clouded. She quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt before shoving it off his shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room. Her hands lightly traced his chest, reveling in how he shuddered as she touched him.

She barely even noticed that he had shifted himself to rest his hands at the top of her pants, silently asking her if he was okay to continue. Again her body acted on its own accord, her hips lifting up to meet his, giving him the signal to _please_ keep going. In one fell swoop, he pulled off both her pants and underwear and threw them to join his shirt somewhere in the abyss of the darkening room.

“W-wait!” Grey slightly pushed Gauche off of her, her brain panicking at what just happened.

“I’m sorry,” he quickly said, “I thought that was okay. We can stop.”

“No, that’s not it,” she looked away from him, covering her face with her hands, “It was okay... I just got so nervous because I’m still not even completely used to having people actually _see_ me, let alone in this kind of situation... I’m just worried that you’ll be...disappointed.”

He was silent for a moment, causing her to peek out through her fingers to see him slightly smirking down at her. Once she made eye contact with him, he flipped her over to sit up with her back flush against his chest and to see a large mirror at the end of the bed, reflecting back the debauched scene.

“Now, why would I disappointed,” he slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, “When I have an amazingly beautiful woman in my arms.” Each word was accentuated with an opened mouth kiss down the side of her neck as he maintained eye contact with her in the mirror. 

“I want you to see how gorgeous you are.” He whispered in her as rid her of the rest of clothes. He went back to sucking on that one particular spot on her neck while one hand snaked around to her chest to start rolling a perk nipple in between his fingers and the one went down to her dripping folds.

Grey couldn’t bring herself to look away from the mirror as he traced lazy circles on her mound, every worry she had built up in her brain melting away. Her breathing grew heavier as she found herself incredibly turned on by the scene; with Guache pleasuring her in every way possible and occasionally catching her eye to give her lustful, heavy-lidded looks. She ground her hips into him, trying to convey to him that she wanted _more_. He moaned softly at the action and obliged her; pushing two of his fingers further into her and started massaging her walls out slowly.

“Oh, Gauche...” She breathed out at the sensation, tilting her head back into his shoulder and reaching behind her to grab a fistful of his hair. He hummed back lightly, seemingly pleased with her reaction.

A hot coil started forming in her, telling her she wanted, no _needed_ , more of him. 

“M-more.” She whispered out.

“What? You’re gonna have to speak louder than that.” She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the teasing smile form on his mouth. Usually she would call him out on teasing her, but in that moment she couldn’t care less to do so.

“A-ah, more please.” She moaned out louder, bucking her hips into his hand to drive home the request.

Without responding, he inserted a third finger and picked up his pace. At this point, Grey couldn’t control the volume of her moans, the world around her disappearing as she could only focus on the pleasure from Gauche’s fingers. Her moans spurred him on to continue faster, eager to see her come undone by him.

It didn’t take long for her orgasm to take over, sending bolts of pleasure through every nerve in her body and spotting her vision with white. Once she came back down, she caught his gaze in the mirror once again.

“See? Gorgeous.” He traced a fingertip down her cheek. “Now, are you ready to continue?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully convinced that Gauche has a mirror sex kink and no one can change my mind of that. I tried to make this longer to compensate for the first part of this being so short, so i hope it turned out okay for you guys! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	24. Charmy and Langris/Yuno/Zora Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do some paired with charmy. like...charmy x langris, charmy x yuno, charmy x zora ;)
> 
> This is for Turnip Tea from AO3 who requested some Charmy paired with Langris, Yuno, and Zora! They didn’t specify exactly what they wanted, so I’m just gonna do some headcanons for the pairings. If there is something else you’d like, just let me know!

**Charmy x Langris**

  * This is an... interesting ship
  * Honestly, I can really see them getting together, but to be fair I’ve only seen Langris as (basically) a complete asshole because I’m not caught up with Black Clover, so idk if he’s had a redemption arc yet or not
  * If they were to get together, I feel like it would be one of those Enemies to Lovers™️ situations



**Charmy x Yuno**

  * I don’t ship them at all. She’s just a tad bit too old for him (he’s a minor, she’s not)
  * However, I feel like they could come to have a sibling-like relationship
  * Like he’ll come visit the Black Bulls hideout _just_ for her cooking and baking (which kinda makes Asta jealous lmao since Yuno is there for Charmy and not him)
  * Once they get close enough, he’ll _definitely_ give her piggy back rides



**Charmy x Zora**

  * I feel kinda bad because with all of these I’ve said I don’t ship Charmy with them, but like I don’t really don’t ship her with anyone
  * I’m not gonna lie, this is one I’m having a hard time writing because I just can’t... see them together
  * I think they’re just too opposite of each other, sorry!!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this didn't come out very well, but it's because I don't really ship her with anyone and I have a hard time imaging her with anyone specific, which is why I chose to do headcanons because I couldn't think of anything else. Regardless, I hope you still liked this!


	25. Gen HCs for Zora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there! May i mind seeing Gen headcanons for Zora pls?
> 
> Yeah for sure! Thanks for the request :)

  * He’s a crazy sleeper; constantly tossing and turning and waking up in really weird positions. He’s always been like that since he was a kid
  * I know this is kind of already implied in the show, but he is such a heavy sleeper as well. He could sleep through anything and never be disturbed in the slightest
  * Has a huge sweet tooth. He’s constantly eating candy if given the chance
  * Constantly places traps around the hideout to play pranks on the others 
    * Him and Luck become a nightmarish duo, constantly pairing up to terrorize their squad mates




	26. [NSFW] Good Girl (YamixReader Smut Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi ! I'd like to request a smut scenario for a jealous Yami and his beautiful fem!reader ? At the end of their date, his fem!s/o paid no attention to him while she was talking to an old friend so he gotta punish her that night for that ;). (Yami is my fav one in BC btw.)
> 
> Of course! And to let other readers know, they sent me a separate message clarifying that these prompts were 148 and 158 from the smut prompt list! Also, I don’t know why, but before I started writing for this request, I thought you had specified that Julius was the old friend, but I am now realizing you didn’t, but I’m gonna take some creative liberty and have Julius be the friend

**148: “I’m not jealous! It’s just... you’re mine.”**

**158: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget that guy’s name”**

The date had been going well... at first. At least, that’s how Yami felt, but you looked like you were having the time of your life.

Of course. Of _fucking_ course that pompous, butts-his-head-into-everything Wizard King just _had_ to be at the same place you two were, and just _had_ to come over and start talking to you, and just _had_ to pull up a chair, thus forth stealing all of your attention.

Yami wasn’t quite sure how long the conversation that the two of you were holding had gone on; could’ve been twenty minutes or two minutes, all he knew was that it was going on for _too damn long_. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he rolled his eyes over to you, hoping to catch your eye and signal to you that Julius needed to _fucking_ leave, but you were too enraptured with whatever you were talking about. You were _smiling_ and _giggling_ at what Julius said to you, making Yami’s blood boil. He was the one that should’ve been making you act like that during your date, not the Wizard King.

“You know,” Yami stood up, quickly getting fed up with how the night was ending, “I actually forgot we were late for something else we had planned for the night. Come on, y/n.” Moving around the table, he grabbed your arm to pull you up from your chair while simultaneously throwing down a bag of coins for the meal, not really caring if it was too much or too little.

“O-oh,” you sputtered out in surprise, “Ok. Well, it was good seeing you Julius!” Your sentence getting increasingly louder as he pulled you farther away from the table.

“See you next time, y/n, Yami!” While Julius sounded chipper in his goodbye, his face showed confusion. While Yami had a blunt way of ended a conversation, he never left during the middle of a meal. Something about not letting good food going to waste or something.

“We have something else planned?” You questioned turned around after waving goodbye to your good friend. “You didn’t mention anything past dinner when we talked about going out?”

“Not necessarily,” Yami grumbled, scrambling to come up with an excuse, “I was just finished eating and didn’t want to spend all night in that stuffy restaurant.”

“No you weren’t? We weren’t even halfway through eating!”

Now, it wasn’t like Yami _hated_ Julius or anything, hell he was technically the reason why you and him met, but the fact that he just crashed your date with no second thought made Yami agitated to the highest degree.

“Yami, what’s going on?” You demanded, digging your heels into the ground to get him to stop pulling you around.

“I was just ready to leave, ok?” He huffed, turning around to face you. You squinted your eyes at him, tilting your head slightly. It was obvious that you were thinking about the nights events to see what caused him to act the way he was.

“Yami, are you... are you jealous?” 

**“I’m not jealous!”**

You quirked your eyebrow, challenging him to explain that if he wasn’t jealous, than what was going on?

“ **It’s just... you’re mine.** I had this really nice date set up for us and suddenly you were giving all your attention to Julius...”

Your eyes softened at his confession. “Oh, babe, I didn’t even think of it that way. Still, you could’ve just told Julius what was going on, I’m sure he wouldn’t have batted an eye. Regardless, I’m sorry.” You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and instinctively he wrapped his arms around your waist. He his is face in the crook of your neck, unable to look you in the eyes as he realized he _may_ have overreacted just a little bit, but he was never going to admit to that. Doing so, though, he missed the mischievous smiling forming on your lips as one of your hands started to slide down his chest. You tilted your head slightly to whisper in his ear, your mouth lightly brushing up against it.

“Can I make it up to you?”

Thankfully, the rest of the Black Bulls were already passed out by the time the two of you had made it back to base, so no one saw how Yami couldn’t keep his hands off of you or heard your soft giggles that followed. He quickly pushed you into his room, closing the door by slamming you against it.

**“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget that guy’s name,”** He murmured into your ear, “You’ve been very naughty tonight, I think you deserve punishment. Don’t you?”

Your breath hitched at his words, heat already pooling low in you. You nodded vigorously, not trusting your voice as he started to slide his hands down your sides to play with the top of your skirt.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Y-yes sir.” 

“Good girl.” He purred before quickly shoving down your skirt and panties in one quick motion. You didn’t have time to comprehend what he had done as he was already picking you up to lay you across his lap while he sat on the bed.

“Do you remember the safe word?” He asked you, breaking character for just a moment, while lightly rubbing your bare ass.

“Yes.” You squirmed, grateful that he was double checking that you stayed safe, but your body felt like it was buzzing with anticipation and you just wanted him to _get on with it_.

Without warning, his hand loudly spanked your behind, causing you to cry out. You could feel heat bloom where his hand had landed, but instead of hurting, it made you feel so deliciously _good_. He spared you no time, quickly spanking you again, but this time you bit your lip to quite the loud cries that were coming from your mouth.

“Now, we can’t have that, baby girl,” he pulled on your hair to left your head up and meet his eyes, “I wanna hear every noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours. I want everyone to hear you, so they know exactly that I’m the only one who can make you feel this good.” He smacked your ass to prove his point, this time you let the loud groans tumble out. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” You panted, giving him the go ahead to continue is ministrations.

You lost count on how many times he had spanked you, seeing as the pleasure coursing through your body clouded your mind and your vision, leaving you a panting, whiny mess. You were sure that you had left a mess on him as you could feel the wetness from your dripping cunt leak down your legs, practically begging for attention.

“Feeling good, baby?” He asked you, rubbing loving circles on your cherry red ass. All you could manage was a feeble “Mhm.” as most of your concentration was set on not just giving into the pleasure and basically rutting yourself against his legs, seeing as that would just result in more punishments and you didn’t know if you could last that long without some form of release.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” he gingerly moved you so you straddled his waist, “I suppose I should reward you. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” You moaned out. The bulge in his pants pressed _just right_ against your core and it took all you had to not start grinding down it.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir_. Please, I’ve been so good, I want... no, need you inside of me...” You couldn’t stop the breathy words from spilling out of your mouth; your body felt like it was on fire with need.

At your statement, Yami couldn’t do anything but grip your waist and lightly buck his hips into yours, causing you to moan out, finally feeling that friction you so desperately craved.

“Well, when you beg so nicely, how can I say no to you?”

That was the only warning he gave you before flipping you over and pinning you to the bed with his thighs. He ripped his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the darkened room, and met your lips with a fiery kiss. His hand trailed down your body and stopped at your pulsating core, gently sliding a finger in to pump in and out of you.

“God, you’re perfect,” he broke your kiss to moan into your ear, “so eager, so _wet_ , just for me.”

“Just for you.” You repeated back, reveling in the feeling he was giving you, but you still wanted more. You felt him shudder at you words before he briefly pulled away from you and you heard the sounds of his pants unzipping and falling to the ground.

You wanted to whine at the loss of contact, but you knew better than to do something that would warrant more punishments. While you felt like you were going to implode from the teasing, you knew he could go all night and you didn’t want to test those waters at the moment.

He reappeared in your vision, on top of you once more. A flash of teeth was all you got from him before suddenly he fully bottomed you out with his cock and set a brutal pace.

“Fuck!” Was all you could cry out as your hands found purchase on his biceps. He moved your legs up so he could drive deeper and deeper into you.

You didn’t know how much longer you could last and he could sense that, so he reached down to start rubbing at your clit, causing you to scream out in pleasure as pressure started to coil tighter and tighter inside of you.

“Do you wanna cum for me,” he rasped at you, panting hard in between in each word, “Cum like the good little slut you are?”

“Yes!” You practically yelled out. “Yes! Please! P-please let me cum!”

“Then cum.” As if his words had power, you came right then. Yami rode you out through your orgasm, his coming not too long after yours. He didn’t stop slowly pumping in and out of you until you whimpered out from overstimulation and he rolled over to your side, wrapping his arms around you to pull you close to his chest.

“You ok?” He started running his fingers through your hair.

“Mhm,” you nuzzled even closer to his chest, “I feel amazing.”

“Good,” he lightly pulled you away for you to look into his darkening eyes, “Because our night has only begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that requests and updates have been really, really slow. I recently got a promotion at work, so I've been really busy with that and then I have a tendency to get in my own head too much about my own writing and whether or not I'm actually good at it, which causes me to just look at blank pages for hours on end without writing before I finally give up. I'm starting to get back in the groove, so thank you so much for your patience. Again, kudos and comments are always appreciated and I'll see you next time!


	27. Gauche/Zora/LuckxDemon!Reader HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a draft saved up for a request about Gauche, Zora, and Luck having an s/o who has a demon like Asta’s and I (being the total idiot that I am) accidentally deleted it, so, I’m rewriting it as a regular post and I hope the anon that requested this see’s it! Sorry that this is kind of short, I had more written in the original post, but now I can’t remember what I wrote and I had a hard time rewriting

**Gauche:**

  * On one hand, he was surprised, on the other hand, he wasn’t, because he could tell that whenever you were in a battle, he could tell that you were holding something back
  * Gets low key jealous that you have more to relate to with Asta than him now (but he’ll never admit that out loud)
  * You and him get paired a lot for missions now, what with his ability to make multiple “copies” of you in your demon form



**Zora:**

  * Was kind of hurt that you hadn’t told him before the first time you brought out your demon in battle
  * You two had a long afterwards about it, but it ended with both of you having a stronger relationship than before



**Luck:**

  * If you thought that he constantly asked you to fight, then you weren’t prepared for how much he bombarded you with the request after he found out you had a demon
  * Out of everyone in the squad, he was the one that took it the best (barring Asta, of course) 
    * When you asked him why he wasn’t concerned about your demon like the rest, he just responded that you were still you and having a demon just meant that you were an even stronger opponent now (you didn’t know whether to be touched or concerned over his answer)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this, but after spending hours trying to rewrite this, I decided to just post what I have, because I didn't want to just leave the anon hanging due to a mistake that I made. I'll probably rewrite this at a later date, but I hope you enjoyed the dumpster fire that this request became.


	28. Runaway Spade Reader HCs (Yuno/AstaxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya! I hope you are having a lovely day! Do you think I could request Yuno and Asta finding out their s/o is Zenon’s sibling but ran away from the Spade Kingdom when they were young?
> 
> Aw thank you! I’ve actually been having a pretty good day despite how chaotic it’s been. I hope you’re having a great day as well! And of course! I will say (regrettably) that I’m not caught up with neither the anime nor manga for Black Clover, so I haven’t met Zenon yet, however I will still write this regardless of my limited knowledge, so I hope you enjoy!

**Yuno** :

  * He was pretty surprised at first, you didn’t seem like someone who hailed from the Spade Kingdom
  * When you confessed you had ran away to be as far away from your family as you could be, he vowed to ensure that you never felt that unsafe again
  * Yuno could understand why you were so nervous to tell him about your past. He could especially understand with him being constantly looked down on for his past and where he came from, but he would never act like that towards you
  * In order to ensure that you would know that his love for you didn’t waver (in fact, it might’ve grown larger), he started being for affectionate with you. Constantly wrapping his arm around your waist and pulled you close, holding your hand whenever the two of you were walking together, snaking his arms around you from behind while nuzzling the side of your neck, whispering about how much he loved you.



**Asta** :

  * Asta didn’t know why you were so nervous to tell him that you were originally from the Spade Kingdom.
  * The way he saw it, it didn’t matter where you were from, all that mattered was _who_ you were on your own- not with your past defining you
  * After you had told him, he made sure to put in extra effort to show you how much he appreciated having you in his life, since he could tell that your past still affected you in some way
  * He had never failed to make you day brighter before, but now he seemed to emanate eternal sunshine on to your life. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuno being soft towards to s/o will always make my heart melt, I think it adds such a great dynamic to his character. I hope you all are having a great night!


	29. Finral Kissing Hcs (FinralxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanons for what Finral's kisses are like? They seem like they would be heavenly~
> 
> Oh my god, yes they would be heavenly~~ thank you so much for this request, I had so much fun writing this request!

  * His first kiss with you was pretty shaky, He was so nervous that _you_ would actually like _him_ , but you found that so enduring that you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss
  * His favorite way to kiss you is he holds you as close as he possibly can, tangling his fingers in your hair, and kissing you long, but softly- as if once he opened his eyes, you’d be gone
  * Your favorite way that he kisses you is when he throws everything into it. When his lips crash onto yours, making your head spin and you would stumble from it, if it weren’t for his strong hold keeping you in place
  * He always kisses you good morning, which a quick peck to the side of your mouth, unless you have extra time in the morning. If that’s the case, then he always likes to cuddle while giving slow, sensual kisses down your neck and shoulders
  * Regardless of how or why he kisses, he always gets a big goofy smile on his face, as if he couldn’t believe that he was kissing you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just love Finral so much. That boy owns my heart, I swear to god


	30. Black Bulls Reaction to Dragon!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok so I had this idea when I was watching black clover... so... I was wondering if I could request a headcanon with the black bulls that they get a new member that has the powers of a dragon... BUT because of the powers, they’re slowly turning into an actual dragon? So they wear like a magic cloak, mask, and bandages all over their arms and stuff to hide the horns, wings, and scales but eventually they won’t be able to hide it and they’ll be permanently stuck as a dragon. I’m sorry this is so specific... I just want their reactions... would they distrust them? Try to kill them? Or would they accept them??
> 
> Oooh, this is a very interesting request. I’m going to be up front in saying, that I believe all of the Black Bulls would be (eventually) accepting, since that’s kind of what their team is built upon; accepting those who aren’t accepted by the “higher ups”. Anyways, thank you for the request!

**Asta** :

  * Asta was actually the first person to find out about what was happening to you. It had been rough day for you and he was there trying to make you feel better. In a moment of high emotion, you had let it slip.
  * He seemed more excited than concerned when he first learned about your condition. Which relieved you more than it probably should’ve, but knowing that you had at least one person in your corner was a big relief
  * He also never fails to yell about how cool your powers are whenever he sees them



**Vanessa** :

  * Vanessa found out by accident. You had been injured and needed to be rebandaged; you had fought her, saying that you could bandage yourself back up, but she wouldn’t hear any of that and instead started untying your old bandages.
  * She was shocked at first, but quickly composed herself when she realized you were taking her shock as rejection
  * Of course, she started doting on you like the den mother she is after she had found out. If you were going to go through a crazy transformation like that, then she wanted to make sure that you knew that she was still your squadmate and friend



**Gordon** :

  * Gordon had been the first person you actually _planned_ on telling what was going on with you
  * What surprised you the most was when he confessed back that he already knew of your secret. When you asked how he already knew, he responded with the question “Well how would I be able to make my dolls with a hundred percent accuracy if I don’t know everything about you?”
  * You didn’t question anything about that, but you felt oddly comforted by the fact that someone has already known for so long and still accepted you



**Finral** :

  * Finral was the most apprehensive out of all of your squadmates, but that didn’t change that you two were still allies and he’d accept you no matter what
  * He was also the one that got everyone together to try and help find a cure for you, or at least find a way to slow the process of your change
  * You two even formed inside jokes about how you’ll become the new transportation for the team once you fully transform



**Yami** :

  * When you first told Yami, he seemed neither here nor there about it. You took it as a good thing, if he was still acting like himself, that meant he still accepted you for you. Regardless, you still felt a little stung by the dismissiveness 
  * He was one of the few people that you actually felt comfortable not being bandaged up in front of, mostly because he didn’t stare at your ever growing scales
  * It wasn’t until a high stakes moment that he revealed to you that he cared about you more than he let on. Unbeknownst to you and the others, he had been dedicating his free time finding a way to help break the curse that was attached to your magic



**Zora** :

  * Zora found himself fumbling for words when he found out, and ended up making a badly timed joke that he could tell slightly hurt you
  * He had never been super good with words and had a hard time with sympathy, so he just walked away from you. It actually took him a couple days to finally face you again, as he couldn’t look at the hurt in your eyes whenever you made eye contact with him
  * Of course you forgave him after he stumbled through an awkward apology, explaining that he never meant to hurt your feelings and his opinion of you never changed. You could become a full fledged dragon and he would still forever view as a friend



**Henry** :

  * Henry was the most sympathetic towards you, knowing all too well about a curse being attached to your magic
  * He was the one person that you didn’t feel nervous at all admitting this to. Maybe it was his welcoming personality or maybe it was the fact that he could easily relate to you
  * He actually became the person you confided in the most whenever your transformation was getting too much for you to handle



**Charmy** :

  * Charmy’s first reaction was to cook a full meal for you. 
  * “A nice, filling meal will always make you feel better!” She had explained to you
  * Like Vanessa, she picked up the habit of doting on you, especially with her cooking, which didn’t have you complaining



**Noelle** :

  * Noelle seemed to have the hardest time with you. While she vowed to always have your back, and even put in the most work to help find a way to stop your transformation, but you could see the fear of what you could become in her eyes



**Gauche** :

  * Gauche was the most distrusting of you initially. He was one of the last people to find out, which is what you wanted since you knew this was how he was going to be
  * He went on a tirade about how if you ever hurt his darling Marie, he was going to tear you apart. You knew that’s just how it was, so you tried not to take it too personally
  * You knew he would come around eventually, and you also knew if it really came down to it, he still had your back despite what was going on, even though he would probably never admit to it



**Luck** :

  * Luck, just like Asta, was actually really excited about your transformation. He said that he had never fought against a dragon before and couldn’t wait for the day that you accepted to fight against him
  * You knew in his own, weird way, that was him showing that he still accepted you



**Magna** :

  * Poor Magna got so flustered when you revealed what was happening to you, that all he could so was flounder around with his words before he gave you a wordless thumbs up
  * After that incident, he silently vowed he would work hard to find you a cure to make up for the way he reacted to you
  * Surprisingly, his reaction gave a sense of ease with yourself, giving you a reason to finally laugh at the ridiculousness of it all
  * He always found a way to make you laugh, even in the toughest moments, which is something that you appreciated greatly



**Grey:**

  * Grey was another one who was sympathetic with you, she knew what it was like to be uncomfortable with your true self
  * She joined you and Henry every once in a while when you needed to get worried off your chest
  * She definitely became your silent support system



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out the way you wanted! 
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add Secre to this, but I was thinking about it and I have no idea how I would write her, so I'm just gonna leave her out of this list, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a like and comment, I'd love some feedback! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
